Reviving The Lost
by ServerusDreamer22
Summary: Hermione Granger is lost, broken, and alone. Professor Snape is given a task to care for the broken witch. What will come of this? Feelings will be hurt. Anger will be released. Abuse will be given. Death will make its appearance. And love? Will love blossom between two broken souls or will pain rule over everything?


I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only own the idea of this story. Please dont mind my gramatical mistakes and spelling mistakes im working on trying to find me a beta reader. Ill take any and all critism. The more reviews the merrier. Thanks everyone hope you enjoy my first chapter..fyi this is my first Snape/Hermione story.

If this is how it was meant to be after the war i dont want it. Everyone is happy no one has shed a single tear sense the memorial service at the beginning of the summer. Its like it never happened to them. But not to me. I still see it every night when i sleep, every morning when i open my eyes. I see it in the afternoon. I see blood death and anguish everywhere I turn. Its like my eyes are still trapped in that last year we spent fighting Voldemort. I still jump at every sound, cringe when someone touches me. I've even hexed my best friends into , after that they stopped talking to me. They said i was trapped in the past, a shadow of my former self. Told me when I find who I used to be I should come talk to them until then I need to stay away. That was the end of it. They were my link to sanity. My anchor to what was left of the real world. Now its gone.

Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry reopened its doors to all wizard and witch kind. Half-bloods, pure bloods, and muggle borns. The school was rebuilt from the rubble and ashes it was reduced to during the final battle.

Slytherin house was reduced to mer dozens. The majority of its house had either been killed during the battle, ran after said battle or were sent to Azkaban for being a death eater. The few that still remained were drawn together in protective clicks. Protecting each other from hateful hexes that were constantly being thrown about the school. Gryffindor was now considered to be a hero house. Its students were praised and honored through out the halls, Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter soaked up the majority of the lime light. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were on the side lines and mostly stayed to themselves and their worshipping of Gryffindor.

The teachers turned a blind eye to all the happenings between Gryffindor and Slytherin. All except one. He protected the Slythrins and sent those who tortured the broken snakes into detention. Professor Snape.

"Professor. Snape! May i speak to you a moment?" snape turned in a exaderated swing his black robes billowing out behind him like and angry bat.

"what can i help you with Minerva?" he asked the headmistress in a snarky tone

Professor Mcgonagall stood silently for a moment taking in the features of the ex-death eater. His facial features were tight and withdrawn giving the man a cruel, gruff exterior to all students in his path. His robes were the same midnight black. They billowed out behind him in and angry flutter making him seem more imposing. The only difference in his robes was the neck line. Altered to hide the hideous scars left on his neck given to him by the snake nagini.

"Minerva, if you insist on staring at me i could clear my schedule so you can do so. Or would you perhaps be kind enough to inform me why you stopped me on the way to morning classes." snape gave her a once over and crossed his arms across his chest and raised his right eye brown in irritation,"well?"

"oh I'm dreadfully sorry Serverus! Please excuse my behavior i must admit the beginning of this school year has been quiet taxing." she said in a exhausted tone as she waived her hands in front of her," i must speak to you about one of the students. Ive noticed this particular student has been abandoned by her house and her closest friends. And i think you can help her Serverus." Mcgonagall looked up and into Snapes eyes looking for answers to the questions she was always to frightened to ask.

" why pray tell do you think i could help a student? I am one of the least qualified wizards in this schools to even attempt that particular assignment"a dark look had taken over his obsidian eyes causing Mcgonagall to take a single step back before recomposing herself.

"now Serverus, dont you dare try acting all freighting and lethal in front of me. My reasoning behind this is my own. You and this student will benefit from this." Mcgonagall took a step forward and folded her arms across her chest.

"I have yet to find out what i am going to benefit from. What insane plan have you and that portrait of the muddled old fool come up with now? I am not some muggle psychiatrist you can dump your unstable children on me Minerva." his arms stayed crossed across his chest eyebrow still raised in a more irritated manor.

"serverus just hear me out. This student is alone. No one cares for her it seems. Her grades are dropping, she is deathly unhealthy serverus. If we dont help IM afraid we will loose her. Just listen to my proposal. I am begging you serverus and i dont beg." Mcgonagall pleaded." I'm desperate here serverus." her voice cracked emotion seeping out showing just how desperate the old woman was.

Snape sighed an exhausted sigh and relaxed his posture slightly. This woman always new how to get to him. She was a constate concerned teacher through his years at hogwarts as a child despite him being in her rival house. In a odd way the woman had taken on a mothering role throughout his younger years. " alright Minerva, I'm listening. What is this proposal you have for me?"

McGonagall relaxed and exhaled a relieved moan," thank you serverus. I need you to pay extra close attention to this student. She's a bright young witch that seems to of lost her sense of purpose after the war. She was adapt in potions and i believe she can benefit in an teacher taking special note of her troubles. I have taken the liberty and moved her from her house and attached her own personal quarters to yours in the dungeon. She has her separate washroom and sleep quarters but you and her shall share your common. She will attend all meals in the great hall and sit at her table along with attending all her classes. Serverus i am placing her in your care. You will become her legal guardian. It has already been done."

snape stood still his arms now lax at his side. His chest had stopped moving , his breathe seized in his lungs."you want me to live with a student! Minerva! You do realize who i am! Its improper! I can not do this. I will not!" snape turned and flung his robe out behind him and began his angry decent down the hall towards his potions class room.

"Its Hermione Granger, serverus."

he froze, his black hearts skipped a beat at the young witches name. His back still turned to McGonagall he spoke," why would you ask this of me Minerva?"

McGonagall walked up behind the shocked man and placed her hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the contact causing her to let out a sad sigh and retract her hand. "because serverus, she needs help. The poor girl is just a shell of what she used to be. You are the only one in this school who has been through what she has and more. You know the emotional trauma. The scars it can lead. You must have realized what the war has done to the poor girl."

"you think i haven't noticed that wretched girl sulking in the corridors, not touching her food at meals? The looks Potter and Weasly give her? The way the school has turned their backs on her? The way she flinches when someone moves to quick around her? I always see that girl. You are playing games with me Minerva, she would never agree to this." his breathe came out in a shaky, agitated sigh."you cant ask this of me."

"yes i can serverus and i already have. I know you wont turn her away. Ive seen the way you look.." her words where cut short when snape turned abruptly around and bellowed at the poor old woman.

"Do not tell how i look at someone! You assume you know how i feel old woman! You know nothing! I will not share room with that child! That shell of a girl! She is nothing now! A broken piece of garbage meant for the muggle dump! I can not cure her broken soul.. She's gone Minerva. There's nothing there anymore." his voice died down to a whisper. His head dropping to a bow his eyes seemed to be burning a whole into the stone floor.

" oh my dear boy." McGonagall took her hand and placed it under his chin and forced him to look at her." you are a strong man Serverus. You know just as much as me that girl can be found again with the right push. With who you are, you are the right person for this job. You are unafraid to insult and hurt another's feelings. I need you for this. I know your history with the girl. I know the trials you faced with her during the war serverus, but she needs help."

snape stood still for another moment his eyes connecting with McGonagall's. With a defeated sigh he mumbled," very well ill do it. But do not expect a miracle Minerva. She's not the only broken one in this cage." he turned on his heels and stalked down the corridor swiftly turning a corner and disappearing form view.

" a miracle is exactly what I'm expecting serverus for her and for you." McGonagall turned slowly with a small smile on her face and proceeded to head back up to the main floor.

Silence over took the potions classroom as the dungeon door slammed open and in stalked Professor. Snape towards the front of the room black robes flying out behind him sending the smells of lightning, storm water, and mixed potions wafting throughout the room.

"this is the second month of school and not one of you insufferable mandrake offspring's have gotten good enough grades to even call your self seventh years. We will not be making any potions today. I want a5 foot essay on the effects of the memory potion, side effects and possible outcomes if brewed incorrectly. Due at the end of class tomorrow. You may start now." snape turned and sat at his desk watching the students moan and groan about the assignment given.

His eyes reverted over to where sat blankly staring at the wall next to her seat. Once again the impossible child sat alone in the only seat that had no room for anyone else. Her face was pale and sunken in looking as if she was a corpse that was just unearthed. The once bushy uncontrollable hair now lay flat against her back in knots and grease. Bruises could be seen creeping up her neck the collar of her wardrobes doing nothing to hide them. Snape narrowed his eyes at the sight of the purple and black marks. His eyes turned from the girl and scanned the room and landed on her once two pets. Weasly sat next to Potter whispering in the boys ear. Whatever the red headed fool said made potter look up towards and laugh.

Were the boys really not concerned about the girls health? It seem not. Irritated that the idiots couldn't see what was happened snape stood and bellowed out to the class," get out of my class room all of you. I will see you all tomorrow, show up late and you fail this assignment." the students being used to this kind of behavior from snape thought nothing of the random outbursts, and stood and proceeded to pack their belongings.

" , stay." he commanded the weak girl.

She froze in her steps. Snape could feel the fear radiating off of the girl as he approached her,"we must speak about some pressing issues. You have been excused from your classes for the rest of the day. Follow me." he continued to walk in front of her and out the potions classroom. followed behind him her head held towards the floor.

This is wrong. Snape turned slightly to look at the docile girl behind him. She never would of never followed him willingly though the dungeons alone. The once strong girl who set his robes on fire her first year. That feisty girl was gone. It was wrong, and it disturbed him greatly.


End file.
